The Christmas Party
by The May Waters
Summary: In which Kuroko gets a little jealous. Late Christmas Present.


The Christmas Party

SI Waters

Kuroko Tetsuya had volunteered to help with the pre-party set-up. He later regretted that decision when everyone passed out decorations and forgot to give him a few. After collecting an unused box from one of the senpai, he found a ladder and got to work. Climbing and decorating in the upper parts of the gymnasium. He was hoping that tonight he finally get up enough courage to confess to his game play partner, Kagami Taiga. The loud mouthed Ace currently made up a large portion of his world. His mother and father were away on business a lot, leaving him home alone. Kuroko had polished his skills enough to make a very delicious milk-shake, the drink then becoming his main dietary food. Kagami would make him meals every so often or buy him food when they went out as a group to hang out, but the loss in supplements only made him better positioned for his place on the team.

Riko complimented his work on the decorations and he waved down at her in response. It would apparently be about five minutes before everyone started arriving officially. He quietly climbed down, taking care not to fall and put away the ladder. Kuroko was given a Santa Hat by Riko to wear because she thought that it would look "cute" on him. Begrudgingly, he took the red and white hat and put it on, matching Hyuuga's own pained expression at wearing the garment.

"So what are you doing for Christmas, Kuroko?" Kyoshi asked him. The center was in a wheel chair for the time being to help with his legs. Kagami had just walked into the gym and immediately turned at the posed question.

"I don't have any other plans than this." Kuroko shrugged. "My parents are out of town on business as usual so it's just a break from school and practice for me."

"Well, at least make plans to watch a Christmas movie." Kiyoshi laughed in response.

"If I have any," Kuroko replied quietly. The center didn't seem to hear, wheeling himself over to some of the other first years to tease them about their holiday break.

"Hey," Kagami's deep voice from behind Kuroko made the smaller male jump.

"You're picking up on my habit Kagami-san." He told him weakly.

"Your family is out of town again?" He tried to clarify.

"Well, my parents are always busy with work. It's not unusual." Kuroko shrugged, looking to see if he could make one of the other club members his escape.

"I'll, uh, text you over the holiday and we might be able to practice."

"Is that all that's on your mind Kagami-kun? Practice?" Kuroko asked him quietly.

"No I just meant-" they were interrupted as Riko called for the attention of the club members. Kuroko took the opportunity to slip away, heading to hang out with Koganei and Mitobe. Kagami let out a small huff, his eyes barely straying from the small bluenette as the party progressed. A small basketball competition started, successfully distracting the ace for several minutes.

"Is Kagami here?" A new voice asked at the door. A small girl with brown hair had pushed open the door. She looked scared and most of the people in the club didn't recognize her. Kuroko started at her, realizing she was from their first year class.

"Kagami, someone is looking for you!" Furihata called over his shoulder. The ace dropped to the ground, turning in surprise to see the girl shuffling awkwardly in the doorway.

"Oh, um, hello." Kagami stood up straight, completely towering over her by a good seventy centimeters.

"I just had something I wanted to ask you, can we talk outside for a moment?" She asked him bravely, straightening her posture slightly. Kagami nodded, she looked familiar but he never paid attention much in classes—for a variety of reasons. The most common one was having Kuroko sitting behind him.

"Yeah," he stepped towards the door following her out.

Kuroko could hear the other club members whispering about the confession. It was so obvious what he was, but he got the feeling Kagami wasn't aware. Turning, he angrily threw a basketball at the hoop, the ball made a loud smacking sound upon reverberating, slamming back and promptly hitting the bluenette on his head. Kuroko fell to the gym floor, not completely aware of what had just happened. He groaned, the teammates turning away from the scene.

"Kuroko, are you okay?" Aida asked loudly, sliding to his side on the gym floor.

"I'm really bad at making shots," he told her quietly, rolling over onto his side.

"Let's get you to the bench over here, you've already helped enough with the decorations and the party. You need to relax, you're bound to have a headache." Hyuuga helped prop him up, Kiyoshi helping to lift him up and carry his small frame.

-oOo-

"Ano, I don't really know if you know who I am, but I'm in your class. I've admired you for a really long time and I just thought that Christmas is a good time—so I just want to say. I really like you!" She yelled the last line. Kagami could hear the basketball club spying on them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really interested in much outside of basketball right now. I've never really paid much attention to girls and I wouldn't want you to think that I'm ignoring you if I tried to be in a relationship. I kind of already have someone else I'm interested in anyway."

There was a loud bang as something crashed into something else and then a low groan.

"Oh right," her face reddened, falling slightly.

"Kuroko, are you okay?" He heard Aida yell and he turned, his face jumping in worry as to what had happened to the small player.

"I should go back, sounds like something happened. Um, Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." She turned in the snow, burying her face in her scarf as Kagami returned to the gym. Kagami saw Kiyoshi and Hyuuga carrying Kuroko across the gym to the small bench.

"Hey, what happened?" Kagami called out to them.

"Kuroko tried to make a basket, but the ball rebounded and hit him in the head." Aida explained flashing a light into Kuroko's eyes. "I don't think you have a concussion, but if you're still dizzy at the end of the party you might want to go to the Hospital."

Aida stood looking over at the food.

"I'll stay with him, you guys can enjoy the party." Kagami volunteered, sitting on the bench next to the miracle. Kuroko leaned away from him slightly, despite wanting to just collapse against Kagami's arm.

"That basketball wanted some revenge, huh?" Kagami asked him quietly.

"I suppose, I'm not good at anything but passing really." Kuroko responded quietly, he leaned back, letting his head loll against the wall.

"I'm sure you're good at a lot more than passing, not shooting, but other things. Even outside of the club,"

"What could I possibly be good at?" Kuroko snorted. "I can't cook, I survive on milkshakes whenever my parents aren't home. My grandmother always goes off with them because I have school—so no one's at home. I suck at studying because it's too quiet at home. The only time I ever had any real fun is with this club and the Teiko one. Places where I had friends and am praised for my passing skills."

"Kuroko, do you mind if I come over to yours for Christmas?" Kagami asked quietly, almost hoping the shadow hadn't heard him.

"What?" Kuroko looked up at him, his headache seeming to clear for a moment—realizing everything he had told the Ace. Kagami swallowed.

"My parents aren't around either right now and it'd be nice to spend the Holiday with a friend."

"Right," Kuroko nodded. "Yeah I wouldn't mind you coming over."

"I'll cook a real meal for you too. Something that's not a milkshake," Kagami's hands clenched in the fabric of his shorts.

"Kagami-kun, can I tell you something really personal?" Kuroko asked quietly making the Ace turn and face him completely. His hands were clasped together tightly and he was avoiding looking at his partner.

"Kuroko, you don't have to tell me anything if you're not comfortable." Kagami bumped him lightly with his elbow.

"I've been trying to get up the nerve to tell you all night actually, but thinking on it, you probably accepted that girls' feelings right?" Kuroko looked up at him suddenly with eyes that almost begged him to say he hadn't—which was the truth.

"No I didn't. I don't even know her," Kagami shrugged.

"Well then, that's good I supposed. What I've been trying to tell you, I'm gay Kagami-kun. I have been since middle school and, well—I'm attracted to you." His face went entirely red and Kagami stared down at him, his mouth hanging open slightly. Then he slowly turned red as well.

"You mean that?" Kagami asked his voice cracking.

"You're probably disgusted, I understand. I'm going to go join the others at the food." Kuroko stood, making to take a step away when Kagami's strong hand wrapped around his wrist. He pulled just as Kuroko turned to look back at the Ace and suddenly their lips had met and Kagami was kissing him much more passionately than he had expected. Jaws dropped from members at the food table, while Aida smirked. Kuroko pulled away, staring in surprise at the light to his shadow. "Kagami?"

"Shut up Tetsuya," Kagami muttered pulling his face back to his. Kuroko jumped at the sudden use of his first name, but Kagami's mouth against his in ways he had only dreamed of made him melt into his. He hesitantly pushed his hands through Kagami's messy hair, as Kagami's hands wandered low to pull the bluenette tighter into his body. "I didn't think you'd honestly ever like me this way."

"You can definitely come over to mine for the Christmas Holiday." Kuroko mumbled, letting his hands fall to Kagami's chest.

"Good,"


End file.
